Százezerszer
by DianaRL
Summary: UsUk, kissé depresszív tündérmese. Arthur megalkottat egy gyermeket, de szembesülnie kell azzal a ténnyel, hogy a fiú a tizenötödik születésnapján el fogja hagyni.


A barlang falára látomásokat vetettek a tűz lángjai, megtévesztve a belépő érzékeit, és elterelve a figyelmét a középen gubbasztó alakról. A sámánból mindössze egy farkasprém látszott, ami a hátára volt terítve, ő maga a tűzbe bámult, ügyet sem vetve a belépőre. Megtette ezt helyette a sólyma, aki a vállára telepedve figyelte az ajtót, és rögtön éles vijjogásba kezdett, amint a varázsló belépett az ajtón.  
- Bölcs mágus, messzi földről jöttem, hogy… - kezdte az idegen, ám a másik közbevágott.  
- Először is: ha még egyszer mágusnak hívsz, indulhatsz is vissza. Én sámán vagyok, ezt még a műveletlen parasztok is tudják. Másodszor pedig, tudom, miért jöttél. Arra kérsz, hogy alkossak meg egy gyermeket.  
A nő nagyot sóhajtva hátrafordult, így láthatóvá vált fiatal, derűs arca, átható zöld szeme, tollakkal tűzdelt, varkocsba font barna haja, a ráborított farkasprém feje üveges szemekkel, eltátott pofával bámult Arthurra.  
- Segítek neked, de jól tudod, a mágiának ára van.  
- Nem érdekel.  
- Meg kell szerezned a nap kacaját természetének.  
- Meglesz.  
- Az óceán kékjét szemének, csobbanását hangjának.  
- Megteszem.  
- A nyár viharát haragjának, sas rikoltását kiáltásának.  
- Bármit megszerzek.  
- Búzamező susogását hajának, tölgyfa kérgét szívének.  
- Mindet megszerzem, ígérem. De mit kérsz cserébe?  
- A lelked.  
Arthur fejében egy pillanatra megfordult, hogy visszaléphetne, hogy vissza kellene lépnie, de nem érezte magát képesnek rá. Szüksége volt arra a gyermekre.  
- Megkapod, amint meg tudtam mindent szerezni.  
- Egyvalamit muszáj azért tudnod, a varázslat csak időleges. Amint a fiú betölti a tizenötöt, el fog hagyni. Megpróbálhatod megakadályozni, bezárhatod, őrizheted, hiába.  
- De akkor…  
- Mi értelme? Neked kell határoznod. Szerintem nem éri meg, de ez a te döntésed. – A nő derűsen rámosolygott, mintha ez az egész nem számítana, bár neki nem is számított. Ő csak üzleteket kötött, a végeredmény már nem tartozott rá.  
- Nem fogok meghátrálni. – Muszáj. Szüksége van rá. – Akkor hát viszlát, sámán. A napfordulóra visszatérek.  
Arthur már épp maga mögött hagyta a barlang nyomasztó légkörét és a nő vizslató tekintetét, ami mintha a szíve mélyére látott volna, amikor meghallotta maga mögött a másik hangját.  
- És mi lesz a fiú neve? – Arthur egy pillanatig habozott, eddig még nem is gondolt arra, hogy a gyereknek nevet is kell adnia.  
- Amerika.  
- Most komolyan? Ilyen névvel büntetni azt a szerencsétlent…  
- Akkor legyen… Alfred.

Arthur betartotta az ígéretét, és pontosan a napforduló estéjén újra betoppant a sámánhoz.  
- Tudod, reméltem, hogy nem jössz el ismét – mosolyodott el a nő fáradtan, amikor meghallotta a sólyma rikoltását.  
- Ennyire nem kedvelsz? – vigyorodott el gúnyosan Arthur.  
- Dehogy. Csak az azt jelentette volna, hogy meggondoltad magad. De ha tényleg elhatározásra jutottál, akkor kövess.  
A sámán felpattant, majd kisietett a teremből egy olyan nyíláson, amit a férfi eddig nem vett észre. Az alagút egy újabb barlangrészbe vezetett, aminek nyitott tetején bevilágított a hold, felfedve a középen álló masszív kőasztalt.  
- Hold anyó jókedvében van, ilyenkor sikeresebbek a varázslatok. Elhoztad, amiket kértem? – kérdezte kissé türelmetlenül, mire Arthur befejezte egy nem messze heverő serpenyő vizsgálatát.  
- Erre mihez van szükség?  
- El sem hinnéd, milyen remek önvédelmi eszköz – vigyorodott el a sámán, majd várakozón felé nyújtotta a karját, mire Arthur átnyújtotta a tarisznyáját. A nő sietősen az asztalra borított mindent, és Arthur érezte az éledező mágiát, ami mintha körbetapogatta volna a holdfényben fürdő tárgyakat, mintegy jóváhagyva a varázslatot.  
A rituálé órákig tartott, és a sámán kántált, énekelt, táncolt, meggyújtotta az alapanyagokat, hogy egyesülhessenek az égbe szökő füstben, és Arthur türelmetlenül ücsörgött, mert tudta, hogy nem tehet semmit. Ő nem lett volna képes végrehajtani egy ilyen bonyolult és ekkora figyelmet igénylő varázslatot, még ha ismerte volna a menetét se, így némiképp feszélyezte a helyzet.  
Aztán amikor a nő mosolyogva átnyújtotta a kisfiút, aki ránézett nagy, égszínkék szemeivel, úgy érezte, mintha hirtelen mindenért kárpótolták volna, aztán a gyermek felkacagott, ő pedig nevetve magához ölelte.  
- Egyvalamit elfelejtettél – súgta a sámán, majd felé nyújtotta a kezét, mire a tüdejében bennrekedt a levegő, és aranyszín füstkígyó kavargott elő a mellkasából: a fizetség a gyermekért. Hirtelen a világ sokkal szürkébbnek, kiszámíthatóbbnak tűnt, eltűnt az öröm, amit az előbb érzett, csak a határtalan közöny és magány maradt.  
Onnantól már nem volt képes szeretetre.

A gyermek szépen cseperedett, de hiába volt rettentő okos és találékony, sosem kapott még csak egy apró dicséretet sem a nevelőjétől. Alfred először azt hitte, ez teljesen természetes, aztán ahogy nőtt, előbb dühös lett, majd csalódott, végül csak el akart menni és soha többé nem látni Arthurt. Nem akart ő veszekedést és éjszakába nyúló vitákat, mégsem tudta elkerülni, és olyankor gyűlölni akarta a másikat, arcon köpni, aztán kisétálni az ajtón és vissza se nézni, mint álmaiban, de nem volt rá képes. Egyelőre.  
Eközben a varázsló egyre csak a tizenöt év letelte miatt rettegett, már alig pár hónapja volt hátra, aztán újra eljön a magány, és azt nem hagyhatja, nem bírná ki. Órákig lapozgatta a varázskönyveit, hátha talál bármit, amivel megakadályozhatná, hogy a fiú elmenjen, de sehol sem talált még csak említést sem a varázslatról, amelyből született.  
Aztán a keze ügyébe akadt egy könyv, _Szerelmi bűbájolások_, még azt sem tudta, hogy megtalálható a könyvtárában, és a megoldás hirtelen rettentően egyszerűnek tűnt és ott lapult a kezében. Azon nyomban bájitalfőzésbe kezdett, és másnap estig, amíg el nem készült, ki sem lépett a szobájából. Aztán elrendelte, hogy együtt vacsorázzanak.  
- Öhm, ez mi? – böködte meg Alfred a villájával a tányérján heverő, gyanús szagokat eregető valamit.  
- Ne légy modortalan! Ez krumplipüré.  
- Ha ez krumpli, én Hamupipőke vagyok – morogta az orra alatt a fiú, de azért illedelmesen lenyelt pár falatot. Mielőtt felállhatott volna, szédülés fogta el, meg kellett kapaszkodnia az asztal szélében, a világ kifordult a helyéről, és ő csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy lám, tényleg bevált a jóslata, hogy Arthur főztje egyszer még halálos lesz valaki számára. A másik aggódó pillantásától kísérve eltámolygott a szobájáig, a fejében zavarodottan csordogáltak a gondolatok, amik idegennek tűntek, mintha nem is tőle származnának, aztán bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Arthur, ébren vagy? – nyitott be Alfred a másik szobájába, mire a férfi álmosan felpislogott rá.  
- Aludnod kellene. Mit szeretnél? – A csöndet percekig csak a behallatszó égzengés törte meg, aztán a fiú megadóan sóhajtva megszólalt.  
- Nem lenne gond, ha… itt aludnék? – Arthurnak hirtelen eszébe jutott a bájital, a vacsora, minden, aztán a villámlás fénye megvilágította Alfred rettegő arcát, és rájött, hogy a másik mindössze fél.  
- Gyere, majd elférünk valahogy.  
Alfred halvány, de annál boldogabb mosollyal helyezkedett el, majd szorosan átölelte az idősebbet, úgy, mint régen. Aztán Arthur már csak annyit vett észre, hogy a hátára döntötték, a másik pedig kíváncsian hajolt fölé, majd megcsókolta, puhán és félénken, aztán egyre vadabban, és a keze Alfred pólója alá csúszott, végigkarcolva-karmolva a hátát, mire a fiú csak egyre jobban szorította, mintha nem akarná elengedni, és a férfi végre újra biztonságban érezte magát. Most már biztos, hogy a másik nem hagyja itt, ezek után nem mehet el, képtelenség.  
Azután minden este csempészett a szerből Alfred vacsorájába.

Két hónapig ment ez így, a varázsló az egyik legnagyobb erényt fordította a fiú ellen, a szeretetet és a hűséget, kalitkát kovácsolva belőlük, ami nem hagyja elszállni a sast, inkább megvárja, amíg elsorvad. Mégis, talán sosem látta még ilyen derűsnek Alfredet, mintha semmi gondja sem lenne, és másból sem állna az élet, csak Arthurból, Arthur, Arthur, csakis ő volt a középpontban.  
Aztán a varázsló túlzottan elbízta magát, elég volt egyetlen nap kiesés, és megtört a varázs. Pontosan a fiú tizenötödik születésnapján.  
- Már meg is jöttél? – pillantott ki Alfred a konyhából, majd vidáman megölelte a belépő Arthurt.  
- Siettem, elvégre ma van a születésnapod. – Hamis mosoly. Hamis szavak. Hamis érintések. Mégis, győzelem.  
- Képzeld, csináltam vacsorát, megkóstolod? – A fiú olyan könyörgően nézett rá, hogy nem volt szíve megmondani, hogy az étel kék és felettébb bizarr, így inkább szó nélkül belapátolta.  
- Még nem is adtam oda az ajándékod – nyújtott át egy barna papírba tekert súlyos csomagot. – Én is tizenöt voltam, amikor megkaptam az első varázskönyvem. Úgy gondoltam, hasznát veheted még. – Arthur még utoljára végigsimított a tekintetével a könyv gerincén, majd Alfredre figyelt, aki lenyűgözve nézegette az iniciálés, cirádás lapokat. – Tetszik?  
- Hát persze – vigyorodott el a fiú. – És akkor megtaníthatnál majd varázsolni.  
- Akár holnap el is kezdhetjük – mosolyodott el Arthur is.  
Másnap reggel a fiú már sehol sem volt, a varázslót csak az asztalra dobott varázskönyv fogadta.

- Látom, ismét eljöttél. Máris letelt a tizenöt év? – fordult felé szomorú mosollyal a sámán, arca változatlanul fiatal volt, mintha alig pár napja találkoztak volna. Arthur nem lepődött meg, mindketten halhatatlanok voltak, rajtuk nem látszott az idő.  
- Újabb gyermeket szeretnék.  
- Őrült vagy – kacagott fel a nő, és vele együtt nevettek a lángok és a barlang is. – Ugyan mit tudnál adni cserébe?  
- Bármit megadok.  
Végül megszületett az újabb gyermek, a hold sóhajából a természete, jégmezők csendes reccsenéséből a hangja, virág nyílásából a szeme, hóviharból haragja, medve üvöltéséből kiáltása, halpikkely csillanásából haja, tiszafa köpenyéből a szíve. A múltjába került. Csak a boldog emlékei tűntek el, a keserűek mind megmaradtak.  
- És őt milyen névvel akarod büntetni?  
- Kanada.  
- Lassan kezdem azt hinni, nem ismersz egy értelmes nevet sem. – Arthur ingerülten felsóhajtott, elege volt már a nő akadékoskodásából.  
- Akkor legyen Matthew.  
Égig érő tornyot építtetett, rendíthetetlent és bevehetetlent, és oda zárta a fiút. A tizenötödik születésnapján azonban arra járt egy vándorművész, nyurga, szőke hajú alak, amolyan igazi szívtipróféleség, aki megmászta a tornyot és kiszabadította Matthewt.

- Már megint? De gyorsan telnek ezek az évek…  
- Ne szórakozz, tudod, mit akarod.  
- Szerintem te nem vagy tisztában azzal, mit teszel.  
- Ne akadékoskodj, nem szívességre kérlek, üzletet ajánlok! – A nő megadóan felemelte a kezét, mintha neki mindegy lenne, pedig ez nem volt igaz. Ő már tudta, hogy a férfi a vesztébe rohan.  
Újabb gyermek született, természete a szél kacaja, hangja a levelek suhogása, szeme a föld lüktetése, haragja a sivatag, kiáltása a kenguru dobbanása, haja az agyag surranása, szíve az eukaliptusz szára. A jövőjébe került, bár fogalma sem volt, ez mit jelent, mégis odaadta.  
- Na most milyen nevet találtál ki?  
- Ausztrália.  
- Te most viccelsz, ugye?  
- Jó, akkor legyen Kyle.  
Földmélyi barlangba zárta, amely kilométereken át kanyargott, ágai néha megszűntek vagy önmagukba futottak, igazi labirintus volt. A fiú nem várta meg, amíg valaki kiszabadítja, a tizenötödik születésnapján egyedül indult útnak, és ki is jutott a labirintusból.

- Miért teszed ezt magaddal? Nem lenne muszáj ezt csinálnod.  
- Bármi jobb, mint az évszázados magány.  
- Tévedsz.  
- Kérlek, Erzsébet, segítened kell. Bármit megadok. Bármit.  
- Nincs semmid, ami hasznomra lenne.  
A sámán azért megalkotta a negyedik gyermeket is, kő csobbanásából természetét, patak csörgedezéséből hangját, szén koppanásából szemét, monszun dübörgéséből haragját, árnyak üvöltéséből kiáltását, hajók roppanásából haját, sárkány tüzéből szívét. A józan eszébe került, és tudta, ennél többet már úgysem adhatna, és lényegében már mindegy is volt.  
- És mi a mostani világmegváltó névötleted?  
- Hong Kong.  
- Már nem is mondok semmit.  
- Jól van, ne kötekedj, legyen akkor Leon!  
- Meg sem szólaltam.  
Egy toronymagas sárkány őrizetére bízta, aki hatalmas fejével eltakarta a napot, és már egy pikkelye is agyonnyomott volna egy embert, és az ő leheletéből születtek a világ viharai. Aztán a fiú tizenötödik születésnapján arra járt egy hófehér hajú, gizda lovag, aki ennek ellenére legyőzte a sárkány, még ha nem is erővel, hanem ésszel, és magával vitte Leont.

- Arthur, itt vagy? – Az ajtó nyikorogva nyílt ki Alfred szelíd érintésétől, majd kifordult a helyéről, féloldalasan lógva be a helyiségbe. A házat évtizedes por borította, a fát kikezdte a szú és a víz, a legtöbb felületet már moha borította, a padlón mindenhol törmelékhalmok, és az egész akár már a legkisebb széllökéstől is a darabjaira hullott.  
A férfira az egyik sarokban talált rá, egy kupac törött gerenda mögött kuporgott egy rozsdás kardot szorongatva, és már rég nem emlékeztetett régi önmagára. A szemeiben őrült fény lobogott, az arcán idegen-ideges mosoly játszott, és csak tétován emelte a tekintetét a hozzá lépő fiúra.  
- Arthur, még megismersz? Én vagyok az, Alfred – simított végig gyengéden a karján.  
- Alfred… Nem, ő itt hagyott, eltűnt, meghalt, nem, nem, nem. – A férfi hangja rekedt volt, mintha hosszú ideje most szólalt volna meg először, a keze egyre jobban kulcsolódott a kardra.  
- Tévedsz, itt vagyok, visszajöttem. Nem lesz semmi baj.  
- Elment, elvette mindenem, de nem érdekel, százezerszer megtenném ismét, mindig-mindig ugyanúgy tenném, és talán egyszer nem menne el, egyszer…  
- Nyugalom, csitt, semmi baj. – Alfred arcán könnycsepp futott végig, látva, hogy az az ember, akit régen a világon a legjobban tisztelt, most egy vasdarabbal hadonászó őrültté vált. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy mindez miatta történt. Az túl fájdalmas lett volna.  
Felsegítette Arthurt, majd gyengéd csókot nyomott a homlokára, mire a férfi elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá.  
- Alfred, hát tényleg te vagy…  
Nevetni akart, kacagni örömében és átölelni Arthurt, mert talán van remény egy új, egy sokkal jobb életre, aztán a kard markolatig fúródott a gyomrába, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy tévedett.


End file.
